Housings for a computer system having at least a first and a second housing opening are widely known. For example, DE 102009019517 discloses a housing for an electronic device which has a lock, a first locking mechanism and a second locking mechanism. The locking mechanisms are designed and positively coupled to lock and unlock different housing elements, wherein they interact with the lock.
Such housings are used, for example, for what are known as server computers, which comprise a plurality of powerful components, for example, processors and storage drives. To permit a flexible arrangement of a multiplicity of components, relatively large-volume tower housings, as they are known, are often used for this purpose. Access to the individual components arranged in the housing is necessary only relatively infrequently. Therefore, these are currently arranged behind housing covers in the form of flap walls or housing walls.
In particular, high-quality computer housings permit monitoring as to whether a housing has been closed properly. For this purpose, a switching contact for a housing opening is generally provided, which registers the state of a housing cover.
There is thus a need for a particularly simply constructed housing for a computer system having at least two closable housing openings. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a possible way of monitoring an opening state of a plurality of housing covers with little expenditure on components.